The Tale Of Keru and Akio
by Smori
Summary: One:Keru, the 23 year old teacher and Akio, the 17 year old student. One day two of Akio's friends switch his pants for a skirt.. How does Keru react to this? Two:Saku and Sora dont know what to get Keru and Akio for Christmas.. How about a pet? KeruxAkio
1. KeruxAkio: The Beginning

**A/N: This is a story to one of my dearest friends Kelsey. A yaoi about her and her boyfriend. x3 ENJOY! ;D  
Disclaimer: All characters are MINE! :D  
Warnings: Shounen-Ai! Lolicon! x3**

_**::KeruxAkio::**_

The bell rang for class to end, and the students picked up their belongings from their desks. The teacher, Matsuoka Keru, smirked as he watched his one student, Katsura Akio, stand up from his desk. The small boy had midnight black hair that flowed around his face and gently touched his lips. His eyes were a greenish-blue color, like the trees reflecting off the river water. His skin dark and tan, with a slender female-like body. The seventeen year old boy had come to school that day in the regular white buttoned down shirt and the royal blue over coat, but his usual black dress pants had been replaced with a short, blue, and black pladded skirt. In over all, the boy was adorable.

"Katsura-san." The teacher, Keru, called out to get the student's attention. "Please stay after class, if you will." He spoke with a gentle smile. The teen sat down in his seat, trying to cover the faint shades of pink and red that almost blended in in with his tan skin.

Why would he not be blushing? Matsuoka-sensei was one of the last year's hottest teachers. He was know from the first years, to the last year students, and even those at different schools. His long, dark, navy blue hair that was always up in a loose pony-tail; his dazzling, silver ords that could catch any pray, male or female; his soft, pink, rosey lips that spoke the words of his every lesson; and his smooth, silky, soft skin. What was there not to love? Akio had fallen fr the teacher.

Akio shyly looked up from his desk to see those magistic silver orbs casting a glance on him. When his eyes caught even the smallest traction with the teacher's, he quickly looked back at his desk, the pink deepening in his face. "Katsura-san." Keru spoke with the same gentle smile on his face. "Would you care to enlighten me on your little... uniform change?" The navy bluehaired teacher asked with a soft chuckle. This only caused the younger boy to become shyer and not able to speak.

"Y-you see Mastuoka-sensei, I-" The smaller boy was cut off when the man said, "Keru." Akio blinked, dumbfounded. Keru?

"Please, school is technically over now..." Keru explained walked over to the desk. He stood infront of Akio, hands in his dress black pants pockets. "Call me Keru." The man grinned.

"Y-you see... Keru-san..." Akio spoke softly. "Two of my friends thought it would be fun to switch my pants with this skirt." He exlained shyly. "I know it's stupid and retar-"

"I like it."

"-ded looking, but I-" Akio's voice stopped dead in its tracks when his teacher's words processed through his head. "Y-you what?" Akio asked, followed by a nervous gulp. Since when had Matsuoka-sensei gotten so close to him?

"I said... I like it." The teacher repeated himself. "I find the skirt rather... cute." The last word turned Akio's face a bright red color. Keru chuckled at the boy. He took another step closer. Akio's mind flushed. He couldn't think straight. How... no, why was his twenty-three year old teacher causing him to feel this way? Why him? Why not someone else?

"Akio-kun." keru called out, grabbing the boy's attention. Akio hadn't noticed, but the etacher had moved back to his onw desk. He was currently sitting on it with one leg bent, foot on the desk and his knee up in the air, and the other leg dangling over the side of the desk. "I can call you Akio-kun, right?" He questioned the boy who only nodded, seeing as he couldn't speak. "Akio-kun." He called out. Gently, Keru patted an empty section og his desk, motioning for the teen to come over. Akio, not knowing what to do, stayed in his seat. Keru pouted, standing again.

"Uhmm... Mat-" Akio started.

"Keru." The man interupted, stepping foward once again.

"...Keru-san..." Akio corrected himself as the man smirked. "A-as a teacher, are you aloud to c-call.. m-me c-c... cute?" He forced out int a soft whisper. Keru once again chuckled at the adorable sight before his very eyes.

"I don't know... Does it bother you?" Keru asked taking another step closer. This time, the man didn't stop walking until he was directly infront of the teen's desk Akio continued to look down.

"N-no... I j-just don't g-get it... W-what's cute about me?" Akio asked, a slight pout on his face. keru smirked. This was his chance.

"I find a couple of this cute about you, Akio-kun." Akio's head snapped up to look at the man. He was once again caught in the glaze of those silver nets. this time, he couldn't take his eyes away.

"L-like?" Akio asked, nervous to hear the reply. Keru took a seat on the boy's desk, his eyes still connected to the smaller boy's.

"well... I love your eyes." Akio blushed. "The way they sparkle and how they stand out against your tan skin..." The man continued. "I find that cute. And your hair is adorable." The man said as he gently ran his fingre through the boy's locks of dark hair. "The way it curves your face..." His hand gently rested on the boy's cheek." So cute." Akio's blushed deepened when his teacher gently carressed his lips with his thumb. "And your lips..." The teacher whispered, leaning down closer to the boy. "They're so soft... and rosey... and kissable."

"Kissa-" Akio coudnl't finish his sentence, seeing as Keru's lips were pressing against his. Keru gently pressed Akio against the desk chair, deepening the kiss. Akio wasnt to protest, but how could he? He wanted this.

Akio, not wanting to be dominated, started kissing back. Keru smirked into the kiss. There was no way he'd lose to his uke. He leaned in more, enough to make room for him to slip one hand under the boy's lags. This surprised Akio and gave Keru the chance to pick the boy up in his arms, bride style. "You're desk is too small..." Keru started, still smirking. "I prefer mine." With the slightly panting Akio in arms, Keru walked ovre to his desk. He gently laid the boy down, after pushed all of his belongings onto the floor. Keru climbed up on the desk so that he was ontop on Akio, pinning the boy down.

"W-why me?" Aki asked shyfully, his head fell to the side to avoid the teacher's eyes. When he looked back at the teacher for a quick moment, he caught sight og the smile on Keru's face. "I... I'm your student...:

"And in a few months you'll be eighteen, out of shcool, and a grown man." Keru said sitting up. His bottum rested on Akio's thighs, one leg on each side of the boy. "I would wait for you, Akio-kun..." Keru started with a smirk. "And I will... but this is too much." Akio arched an eyebrow.

A soft gasp with a quiet moan fell out of Akio's lips as Keru's hand travled up his thigh. "I just can't help myself..." His hand kept on going. Akio couldn't take it. this was torture! "I've been able to hold myself back, and I thought I could until you turned eighteen, but Akio-kun... You're too bute in that." Keru whisered seductively in the boy'd ear. Akio's mouth let out another soft moan when Keru playfully glided his hand over Akio's crotch.

"K-keru-s-san..." The boy gasped out. "S-stop t-teasing..." He whispered.

"What is it you want, Akio-kun?" Keru asked in a playful voice. His hand was running up and down along Akio's thigh; his lips barely touching the boy's the boy's. "Is this what you want?" The teacher firmly grasped Akio's hardening member from outside the short, black boxers he was wearing under the skirt. Another, louder, mon fell from the boy's lips. "I believe that's a 'yes'." Keru said with a smirk. His hand left Akio's lower region, traveling up the boy's shirt. "This must go." Keru said unbottoning the boy's jacket. With one botton gone and out of the way, the blue object was tossed acorss the floor.

"Keru-san..." Akio whispered in a pant. "I... I... can't... take it..." The words fell out of his mouth like a waterfall. He couldn't control the words that flowed. He couldn't stop himself frowm saying these things. "Keru-san... I need... I need... you..." He couldn't help but blush at his won words. His teenage hormones were taking over. "Ple-" His words were finally cut off by Keru's lips pressing to his once again. This tiem, neither took the time to wait for the other's reaction. Lips till connected, Keru began to unbotton Akio's shirt; Akio doing the same to him.

Keru's tounge found its way into Akio's mouth. Their tounges fought for dominace, while their bodies did as well. As much as Akio hated to admit it, he didn't mind being on the bottom with his teacher. He was only fighting because he wanted to at least try. He was willing to go down, but not without trying.

Keru pulled back from the kiss. His long hair had fallen out of its pony-tail and hung down, touching Akio's face gently. Keru smirked at the sight under him; shirtless and skirt wearing Akio. "I lied, Akio-kun..." Keru whispered. "You're not cute... you're beautiful." Akio's face was already flushed, but it somehow got redder.

"Akio-chan!" A voice cam from outside the door. Both sets of eyes widened when the door bursted ope. "Akio-chaaaa-" A boy with long, rainy, red hair waked in. His bright blue eyes widened at the sight infront of him.

"Saku-kun, did you find Akio-chan?" Another boy asked walking up to the red head, not bothering to turn his head and see the seen taking progess. This boy had long, black hair with a ten of pruple put to it, and dark brown eyes. The red head indentified as Saku pointed in the direction of the half naked two.

The boy's brown eyes widened. "Holy mother of pearl!" He shouted causin Akio to blush and turn his head away from his two friends; the ones who got him in the skirt. Yuuhiko Saku and Yukimoto Sora. "Akio-chan and Matsuoka-sensei!" Keru found himself getting off of Akio and walking to the door. "Saku-kun, did you see this coming?"

"No, Sora-kun... I didn't..." The read head whispered in shock. Keru stood at the door, smiling.

"Goodday Yuuhiko-san, Yukimoto-san." Keru said before slamming the door shut, then locking it. Saku's eyes widened.

"Wait! I want to watch!" The inside the room ingnored the cry and continued what they were doing. Saku pouted.

"You know, Saku-kun..." The boy named Sora started with a smirk. "There is a window in the classroom..." Saku's eyes twinkled as her pout turned into a huge smile of excitement.

"Then why are we here?!" He shouted dragging the other boy away with him.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! x3 R&R please!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**


	2. KeruxAkio: Christmas Special

****

A/N: This is the KeruxAkio Christmas Special!! x3 I know it's not Christmas yet... But who cares?

Two eighteen year old freshmen in colege sat on a queen sized bed next to each other. One boy with long rainy styled black hair and chocolate brown eyes laid his head on the other boy's shoulder. This boy had blood red hair sytled the same way with big bright blue eyes. "Saku-kun..." The black haired teen mumbled pouting. "...there's only five days until Christmas..." He continued, "...and we still haven't picked out a present for Akio-chan and Keru-sensei..." Eventhough Keru hadn't been their teacher for over six months now, the two insisted on calling the man 'sensei'.

"I know, Sora-kun..." Saku mumbled back frowning. "I'm sure we can easily find Akio-chan something." His voice trailed off. "...but I don't know about Keru-sensei... What are we supposed to get him?"

Sora pouted cutely while sitting up. "No idea... Whenever we ask him he always replies, 'I've got all I need,' which he obviously mean Akio-chan..." The teen rolled his eyes. "Those two have been inseperable the last ten months..."

"I think it's cute..." Saku said with a giggle. "I'm actually proud of Keru-sensei... being able to not go all the way with his uke? Wow... I wouldn't... couldn't hold out that long..." Saku said before placing a gentle kiss on the other boy's cheek.

"I bet that's what he wasnt for Christmas..." Sora said as he tried to hide his blush. "He'd probably go for some Akio-chan..." Saku's eyes widened. He grabbed Sora by the shoulders, then quickly kissed the boy on the lips.

"That's it, Sora-kun!" The red head shouted excitedly. "We'll give Akio-chan to Keru-sensei for Christmas!" Sora startred at his boyfriend dumbfounded.

"Uhmm... Saku-kun... How do we give him something he already has?" Sora asked very confused by the other teen's plan. Sora backed away from the red head when he smirked. It was very creepy when Saku smirked like that...

"Easily... You wrap it up and give it to him..." The smirk only became eviler as more thoughts entered the teens head. "...or in this case, we'll just... leave the present _unwrapped_."

* * *

Matsuoka Keru quietly opened the door to his apartment, not wanting to wake the boy with whome he sharred the apartment with if the boy was asleep. The twenty-four year old teacher didn't turn on the light as he walked in. He took a few step to his right in the darkness to find a closet. There he hung up his jacket and scarf which he had worn to work that day. He placed a black leather briefcase beside the door on a small table.

After placing the items away, the nacy-blue haired man casually made his way to his bed room, but something caught his eye, a note that hung on his door. 'We didn't know what to gte you Keru-sensei... So we got you a pet! Be sure to take good careof him for us! Love, Saku and Sora.' Keru re-read the note before opening the door, deciding to ignore the message. It was Christmas Eve and almost eleven o'clock. He'd worked late and all he wanted was to get in bed with _his _Akio....

Though when Keru opened the door to his and Akio's bedroom, and he turned the lights on dim... Keru couldn't believe his eyes.

There on his bed that he slept in every night laid a very cute... veru adorable... very rapeable Akio. The black haired teen was lieing on his back, hands tied to the head board, a blind fold over his beautiful blue-green eyes, and a pair of black and white kitty ears apon his head. To add to that, there was a small red and green bow attached to his left ear. In black letters, Keru could make out the words, 'To: Keru-sensei. From: Saku and Sora'. To make matters even better, the boy was only in his boxers... though Keru intended to change that.

The words of the note plated through keru's head as a smirk formed apon his lips. Akio was the pet he was getting from Saku and Sora... He made a note to self to thank the two later.

"Keru-san?" The boy on the bed asked in a frantic voice. "Is that you? can you help me?" Keru took a few step closer to the bed, holding himself back from attacking the boy. "Saku and Sora kinda tied me up..." His voice trailed off.

"Is see that, Akio-kun..." Keru spoke in a very gentle voice. He walked to the side of the bed, untieing one of the boy's arms. With his free arm, Akio tugged off the blindfold. Theh, he untied the other arm.

Keru couldn't take his eyes off the boy. Even if he was no longer tied up, the teen still looked... "These cat ears have got to go..." Akio said reaching up to grab them, but Keru's hand caught his own. Blue green eyes met silver, then Akio knew what thoughts were going on in the man's head.

"Don't take them off..." Keru said take Akio's other hand in his own. In one swift move, Keru had Akio pinned to the bed, his arms over his head. "I think they look cute." Akio's face fell a deep shade of pink.

"K-Keru-s-san..." The smaller boy was in shock. "M-my arms..." He tried to moved them, but the older man was much stronger. "...K-Keru-san... I thought w-we we're going t-to wait a year...." Akio said in a whisper. He'd seen this look beofre... He knew what Keru wanted...

"I know- I did-" Keru said as he gently placed kissed on the boy's kawline. "...but I- never- expected this-" Between each couples of words he moved his kissed. The boy's jaw line, his neck, his ear...

"K-Keru-san..." Akio moaned out softly. "You... please don't..." He wined through his moans. The man pulled back away from the boy, his eyes hungry for more. "I've waited ten months, two weeks, three days, and however many hours, minutes, and seconds..." Keru whispered smirking. "I can't wait any longer." The man's voice rang in Akio's ears, he couldn't wait either.

When the two had first started going out after their insident in school Akio made Keru promise they'd wait a year until they had sex. Sure they'd done things, but nothing further the hugging, kissing, and cuddling... Ten months was long enough to wait.

Akio and keur's eyes were still in contact with each other. The younger boy swalled the lump in his throat, then nodded. "I promise-" The ma's lips found their way to Akio's lips this time. "...to be- gentle-" Akio only nodded, not able to speak. He tursted the man thought.

Keru pressed his tounge against Akio's lips, asking for an entrance. Akio opened his mouth, allowing his tounge to enter. With one hand still holding the boy's arms back, keru let his fingers glide over the bare chest below him until he reach the rim of the boxers. Akio let a squeek out when Keru's cold hand made its way under his boxers. "K-Keru-san!" Akio moaned as the older man's hand firmly grasped ahold on his hardening member. Slowly, his hand moved up and down the shatf. Then the pace got faster. "K-K-Keru-saaan!" Music to his ears.

Keru's head made its way to the boy's torso, placing butterfly kisses everywhere and gently nipping. He'd let go of Akio's arms in the process. They gripped the bedsheets under him. Akio then noticed something. "Keru...san?" His voice was questioning. The man had stopped all activities, and was sitting up, removing his shirt. Then he kicked his pants off. Akio couldn't believe how sexy keru's body looked fully naked... Sure he'd seen Keru with his shirt off, but the moment made everything better...

Keru's fingers once again playfully traced the trim of the boy's boxers below him, inching then down ever so slowly until they were around his knees. Keru firmly gradded ahold of Akio's now hard member. His tounge swirled around the head of Akio's penis. The black haired teen let out another moan as Keru started licking everywhere. His back warched as he was about to reach his climax. "K-Keru-san... I-I'm going to-" Akio shouted in pleasure, his hands still gripping the sheets below him. Before he could fully reach his climax, Keru stopped, confusing the teen yet again.

He couldn't take much more of this starting and stopping.

"Don't worry, Akio-kun..." Keru whispered seductively, hice face back infront of Akio's. "I'll finish what I started..." Akio then saw that look in Keru's eyes again. "Turn over." It wasn't even a question or anything Akio could respond to... It was an order, and Akio followed it. "I promised I'd be gentle..." Keru reminded the boy.

Akio's heart was pounding as he sat on his knees, bent over, his hands holding him up. He knew what was going to happen. Keru placed his index and middle finger infront of Akio's mouth, telling his to suck on them. Once wet, Keru took his single index finger and inserted it inside of Akio. The boy let out a small 'eep' noise. It was a little painful, but he knew what was to come and Keru had promised... Then the second finger intered causing his back to arch. "W-what are you doing, Keru-san?" He asked Keru started making a scizzoring motion with his two inserted fingers. keru chuckled.

"You ask too many questions, Akio-kun." Keru said removing his fingers. "...Just trust me..." Akio nodded. He did.

Keru then turned to the side-desk located beside their bed, opening a drawr and taking a small bottle out labeled, 'Coconut Motion Lotion'. He squirted some out onto his hands before rubbing it on his member. Once again he possitioned himself behind Akio. "Do you want this?" Keru asked, not wanting to force Akio into anything he didn't want. Akio only nodded once. "Akio-kun, I need to know this is what you want and not what only I want..." Akio nervously bit his lip.

"Right now.. I need you, Keru-san." He admited blushing. "I need you in me... I can't hold this back any longer-" He was talking about his little problem downstairs. "-and you're the only one I want... the only one I need." Keur chuckled, the deep laugh he always did.

"You talk to much..." Akio's face fell a deeper shade of pink. "You could've just said 'yes'." Keru's hands laid on Akio's hips, holding him gently. Very slowly, he pressed the tip of his member into the boy. It didn't hurt but only for a second when Keru first entered.

"Move..." Akio whispered. Keru nodded and pressed further into the teen. Akio gasped when Keru was in completely. For a moment int ime, he lost his breath. When Akio was ready, he gave the man a reassuring nod to continue. Keru pulled back and pumped back in. Akio let ot a loud moan of Keru's name as the man's pace sped up. One of keru's hands slipped around to the boy's member, sliding up and down on his shaft at the same time. "Keru-san! I'm going to- I can't hold it any longer!" At the same time in perfect harmonized unison, they came.

Keru then collasped ontop of Akio, both panting furiously. "I-" Akio started panting after each of his words from the loss of his breath. "I so- wanted that... Keru-san..." A smirk formed on the man's lips. He slowly pulled out of the Akio, then lieing down beside the boy.

Keru's arms wrapped around the boy, pulling him close to his chest. A chaste kiss was placed on the teen's lips. "I did too..." Keru whispered, one of his hands running through the boy's hair.

"Keru-san..." Akio said softly, his voice trailing off. Keru replied with a soft 'Hmm?'. "I'm tired..." He mumbled. Keru chuckled; the same deep, beautiful tune as always rung through Akio's ears. It was like a lullaby to him.

"Then sleep, my little neko." Akio glarred at the man through his sleep-wanting eyes. The ears that were on Akio's head had found their way on the floor sometime before. His glare let up, turning into a smile as Akio nuzzled closer to the man's chest.

"But I'm all sticky..." Akio mumbled into the man's check.

"Of crouse you are... but we can clean up when you wake up. Sleep." Keru ordered softly. Akio nodded, his eyes heavy.

"Promise to be here when I wake up?" The teen asked softly. Keru moved the hair out of Akio's face, kissing his forehead.

"I promise." And Akio trusted him. There the boy fell asleep in the arms of the man he loved. "Merry Christmas, Akio-kun..."

* * *

"How do you think Keru-sensei liked his present, Saku-kun?" Chocolate colored eyes looked over to his lover. The red head chuckled, huggin the smaller boy to his chest as they sat in bed together.

"We'll find out tomorrow at Christmas dinner." Saku explained. Sora arhced an eyebrow.

"How?" Sora asked innocently. Saku smirked.

"If Akio-chan is limping at dinner, then Keru-sensei liked his present..." Sora 'oh'ed silently before the room fell into a roar of laughter.

**A/N: I had to much fun writting this... I love you Kesey! ;D I hope you enjoy it... x3 Just don't tell your boyfriend I wrote it... xD R&R!  
Lot's Of Love,  
SakuraKissy**


End file.
